Child of Ice
by CherryWoodViolin
Summary: Third in a series of senshi proportions. This time, it's Ami-chan's turn!


Okay, I just couldn't wait to get this out. It's an annoying habit of mine, but it happens. Anyways, here's the next line in the New Generation of Crystal Tokyo stories. I think I just named the freaking series finally. SCARY! Anyways, on a note to Butterfly Girl, the fact that you just guessed which senshi was next scared the piss outta me, and almost made me change it right then and there. I need to work on my unpredictability more. Well, I'm going to start on the story now before I don't shut up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
***  
  
"When will I see you again?" Ami asked gently, holding the young general's hand to her cheek, eyes downcast to hide her tears.  
  
"When the time comes for us to begin a new era in life. Don't worry, life will turn out fine in the end. I promise to be back before you even notice." Zoisite replied, pulling the senshi close to him and resting his chin on her head.  
  
"How can you promise that when it already feels like you've left me? Something terrible is going to happen, I just know it. Rei has been acting too strangely." Ami insisted, holding Zoisite tightly.  
  
"Don't worry my love, I will be back for you." Zoisite promised, pulling away only to enfold Ami in a long, passionate embrace, then conjure a necklace. Gently, he placed it around her neck, smiling. "Now I will always be with you."  
  
Ami kissed him again softly, then Zoisite left, leaving the young woman in solitude by moonlit lake.  
  
***  
  
~Ami~  
  
I jerked awake, quickly running into the bathroom for our early morning date. After effectively removing any remains of food from my stomach and getting the taste of stomach acid in my mouth, I brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen. Okaa-san had aready gone off to work, leaving a note of her love and care, and notifying me that there was a new box of cereal in the pantry. Amazingly, when I had told her that I managed to get pregnant, and the entire story behind it, she hadn't panicked. Then again, she was a reasonable woman, and it helped her to understand why I occassionally disappeared in the middle of the night.  
  
I went into the pantry and retrieved the cereal, pouring a bowl and quickly eating it before getting into the school uniform. School would be out soon, and eventually I was going to have to tell the senshi that I had become pregnant. I had no idea why this was as complicated as it was proving to be, but, then again, I had always been the dependable one.  
  
The phone rang and I hurried to answer it. "Moshi moshi, Mizuno residence, Ami speaking."  
  
"Ami-chan, how are you today?" Okaa-san asked on the other line.  
  
"Not too horrible. Seemed to be less trouble this morning." I responded, leaning against the counter and wrapping the phone cord around my finger.  
  
"Good to hear. I actually have a change in schedule today. I'll be getting off earlier, so we can go out for dinner together if you'd like. I haven't seen much of you recently."  
  
I smiled slightly. "I'd love to. I have to leave for school now, so I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Alright Ami-chan. Have a good day."  
  
"You too Okaa-san."  
  
I hung up the phone and quickly grabbed my books, heading out the door for school. Hopefully I could manage the courage to spill the beans sometime today. If not, heavens help me.  
  
~Zoisite~  
  
I stood outside in the gardens, by the lake to be precise. It was more than obvious that I would have to take Ami from her enviornment sometime soon, but I couldn't help but think it might be a disadvantage to her education. School would be over soon enough, though, around when she was five months. Unfortunately, I could hardly help but think about the fact that she was so defenseless against half of these people. They had tortured her when she had only arrived. Then again, she had grown as a woman so much since then. Perhaps it would not be so horrible this time around.  
  
I looked down at the necklace in my palm and smiled, fingering it. Indeed, now was the time for me to see my beautiful companion once again. A young woman was waiting for her prince. 


End file.
